Maybe Life Can Be Like The Movies
by iron man fan2626
Summary: So Copper never showed up and Josh and Gabi get together i am going to rate this M because i might make it steamy but not to sure it so just in case oh and i promise more chapters to come


Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Gabi's P.O.V

I am sitting in my room looking up at the ceiling and I can't get Josh off of my mind I Love Him I finally figured it and there is nothing I can do he is getting married tomorrow I felt tears trickle down my face when I hear a knock at my bedroom door Sofia walked in and sat down on the edge of my bed. "You love him Gabi, I know you do but if you really love him you just want him to be happy you need to let him go" I didn't say anything I just looked at her and let more tears run down my face

"You're right Sofia life is not like the movies and I just have to except it" she gave me a sad smile "look Sofia could you um just leave I need some time alone" she nodded and walked out. For the next 3 hours I tried everything but could not fall asleep I looked over at the clock and saw it was 1 am I got out of bed and walked to the living room I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and cried of course the ending of Pretty Woman had to be on I watched and sadly smiled

"I just wish sometimes life could be like the movies" I took a deep breath and walked to the counter and stuffed a muffin in my mouth I watched as Richard Gere walked up the fire escape and declared his love for Vivian I put my head down on the counter and cried I looked outside and saw it was still raining I opened the window and stepped outside and let the rain pour all over me I turned around and said out loud "Why did I have to fall in love with him" I sat on the ground and sighed then I heard

"I asked myself the same question a while ago why did I fall in love with her I was getting married? But then I realized I have known for a while now that I am in love with you; I mean you know me better then I know myself" I looked up and saw Josh he was standing on my balcony with red roses just like Pretty Woman he held his hand out and he pulled me up "these are for you princess Gabi" I giggled

"I thought you didn't like Pretty Woman because it was too cheesy" he walked closer to me "that movie makes you smile and I would do anything to see that beautiful smile on your face" "I Love you Gabi" he leaned down and kissed me with so much passion "I love you too Josh… but what about Caroline?"

"I know you are the one who made me the Blanket Gabi I mean you know things that when I asked Caroline she had no idea" I giggled "like what?" I asked he smiled and pulled me closer "What's my favorite color?" I smiled "Blue, except when you are mad or upset then it's pink because that was your grandma's favorite color and she always made you feel better" he leaned down and kissed me again "let's go inside" I nodded and pulled him inside I took the roses and put them in a vase I turned around and Josh was standing right behind me he pushed me up against the counter and pulled me up so I was sitting on it he came and stood in between my legs and I wrapped them around him

And we kissed I wrapped my arms around his neck he picked me up "where's your room?" he asked in between our heated kisses "the first door on the right" and he walked us over in that direction he opened the door and then closed it with his foot he gently pushed me onto the bed and stripped me of my clothes his lips went down my neck I ran my hands under his shirt "god I love you" he mumbled i smiled and I took his shirt off then he jumped up "wait I don't have a condom" but I pulled him back down "don't worry after our pregnancy scare I went on the pill" and his lips attacked mine again and we made sweet love the rest of the night

I woke up to sun shining I got out of bed and put his shirt on I kissed him on the cheek and walked into the kitchen and saw Sofia getting ready to walk out the door to go to work "whoa, whoa, whoa what happened who did you sleep with?" I blushed slightly but before I could answer Josh walked out "wait you guys slept together again?! You do realize Josh you are getting married today right?" he chuckled "Caroline and I broke off the wedding I realized that I loved Gabi" I giggled and he leaned down and kissed me "good morning"

Sofia ran over to me and pulled me into my room "ok what the hell is going on" "well I couldn't sleep last night and I came out to watch some TV and of course Pretty Woman was on and well I decided I could not watch anymore and walked out to the balcony and he showed up with Roses and just like in Pretty Woman he called me Princess Gabi" we started jumping up and down laughing and squealing "c'mon" I pulled her back in the living room and laughed when I saw Josh had pulled out the wedding cake and started eating it

He looked up at us "what? I got hungry" I rolled my eyes and walked back to him "well guys I'm going to work" then Josh said "wait!" we both looked confused "um there is something I wanna ask the both of you, I was wondering if you two wanted to move in with me Sofia can stay in one of the guest room and Gabi can stay in my room he said before kissing me"

"Josh I couldn't possibly" Sofia started "look I love Gabi and you're her best friend and a good friend of mine and this is not the best living environment" I looked up at Josh "are you absolutely sure?" he leaned down and kissed me again "more then sure" I giggled "then lets do it"

**Ok I hated the ending stupid cooper had to come back dammit well I guess I should have known the writers just can't let the fans be happy…. Well anyway what do you think please review**


End file.
